Dark RWBY
by Batusaylegend
Summary: Batu travel to the world of Remnant, were he would train to be a Hunter and search for the cure for the curse. He will find friends and foes in his jorney. Will he find the cure? Maybe friends and, who knows, love? I will follow my friends suggestion and AIM FOR THE HAREM! Rated M because of reasons. Expect lots of references and backstabbing.
1. The Darkness arrive

**Hello, what´s up people? This is a crossover I have been thinking to do a long time ago, but I couldn´t upload because of… well… laziness. *laugh*, but enough of that, let´s talk about the history itself. Ok, this is a crossover "Dark souls X RWBY" (So much original) with my own OC for the history: Batu (chan, chan, CHAAAN), which is my character from Dark souls AND Dark souls 2, ( I will follow the history from Dark souls 2, but, FEAR NOT!, I won't tell major spoilers from the history) so I will put down here some info about him:**

**Name: Batu (DUH´)**

**Age: ¿? (Being an Undead sucks)**

**Class: Sorcerer **

**Weapon: can use ALMOST every weapon and spells he find (don´t like crossbows or clubs). His favorite weapons are twin blades and katanas.**

**Personality: He IS a Dark soul's character, so he has being trough a lot of… things, UGLY things, (pathetic things in my case), so he is pretty much a lonely wolf, shut-in, but he can work with other people, even if he don´t thrust them. **

**Description: Tall, with black spiky hair and a VERY long pony-tail (almost like Mokuro from KHR), has a lot's of scars, but he´s well-known for the one in his left eye. I will update his clothes lately, but he wear the full Alva armor set, except the helmet, in this chapter. **

**I don´t own RWBY, Dark Souls or any reference I would use only OC Batu.**

**Well, I think this is enough for the introduction, this is my very first time writing a history, so if you feel like telling me any tip or recommendation, I will gladly read it and tried to improve:**

* * *

In a long forgotten land, a lonely figure walk through the Forest of Fallen Giants, not expecting the surprise his future preparer for him. He wasn´t really thrilled about the foes in this area, but he need to get some stuff for Melentia, who promise to him a "weird treasure". He was lightly interested in the reward, so he accept the deal.

"Better finish this quickly" He said to himself. He raise his hand and, after a flash of light, summon his Dragonrider Twinblade, which was one of his favorite weapons.

**Sometime later:**

"…"

"Yes, yes, this live gems are just perfect, kehehehe." Melentia say to him before store the gems in her backpack. "…" Batu don´t believe in that old-creepy woman, but she provides almost everything he need for his journeys, so he just shut up and wait for his reward. In fact, Batu don´t believe in many people (more like no-one) do the circumstance of his home world, you know: lies, death, backstabbing… **(A pun from PvP? Maaaaybe)**

"Here, take this, young undead, kehehehe" She told as give Batu his reward.

"What´s this?" The Undead say looking at the strange looking orb on his hand. It wasn´t uncommon among the Undeads to use orbs to travel to other worlds, but he never heard of a orb with a moon engraved on it, with a BROKEN moon engraved on it. "What does it mean?" Batu ask while examine the orb. "I don´t know, I´m afraid-" Melentia respond "- but you can always use it or sell it, kehehe". Batu decide to give that orb a tried and keep it with him some time, because it´s seems that he can´t use it right now.

**Sometime later…**

Batu decide to explore the Huntsman´s Copse because he have hear rumors about a secret passage that guide to an incredible treasure. "Anyway, I need to get here, so it won´t hurt to check" said to himself… again. But something feels odd about this place… well MORE ODD than usually. Batu raise his hand and summon his black iron katana, preparing himself for anything that could happen. He check around looking for any potential treats, but couldn´t find anyone or anything that could be dangerous… yet.

One thing he could tell was that there were lots of phantoms. Phantoms are illusions of people from other world, undeads like Batu, trapped in a never ending suffering, just waiting until one day the curse end up consuming them.

Back to the Huntsman´s Copse, Batu decide that it was a good idea to check if there was more "unnatural events" in the area, and hell if there was something off. It was a phantom, but not just a simple phantom, but a FULL AREA PHANTOM! Imagine, not just some people phantom, but a full area. If Batu wouldn´t see it with his own two eyes , he would have call himself a liar… and then backstab himself, if that was even possible. And, guess what readers? Yes, the "broken moon" orb start to react.

"Ok, let´s think about this for a minute. I did some stupid job for Melentia, who promised me an "incredible" reward . It was some pictures from Priscilla, the legendary waifu, which it was said that could melt any man hearts with her moe and fluffy tail? Nop, it was some kind off unknown orb which should guide him temporally to another world. He want to go? Nop. He would go? E-yap. Why, you ask? Because it was in the script.

Back to the history, and after some threats from the author, Batu decide to explore this new world. *I have to be sure that I´m prepared, who knows, maybe this new world could be dangerous, maybe even more dangerous than Drangleic… No, seriously.* Batu think . "Well, I guess I will just enjoy it while it lasts" He finally said, knowing that travelling to other worlds didn´t last too long. Oh, how wrong he was this time.

Once he FINALLY use the orb, he find himself in very thick dark room, if it wasn´t because he can feel the floor on his feet, he would belive that he was floating. He then see a very bright light. *Guess it´s the exit?* Batu think to himself, as he start to heading to the light. **"Greetings, Chosen Undead." ***Holy Sun, I hate when someone call me like that.* Batu swore to himself. **"Upon thy, thou have the entry of an unknown world, which is currently in need of heroes." **an strange entity told to Batu. *Hero, eh…* Batu think. As long as he is concerned, "hero" is a very fancy way to say "errand boy", a definition that Batu don´t like. **"Oh, Chosen Undead, please save this world for the darkness, and maybe you will find what you are looking for." **Now THAT was interesting. "What did you mean with that.?" Batu finally said." "…" "Now you shut up, uh.?" Batu remark angrily. Whatever.

Batu finally reach the light, covering his eyes with his right hand, enter into what it seems like a door and… pass out.

**After some time…**

Batu was pissed… more than usually. Why, you ask? First, he was forced by Melentia to do her job and get some lifegems. Later, he was force into a world he didn´t know by some weird voice which Batu find highly annoying, and last, but not least, he has now the appearance of a KID, a kid with fifteen years old. "Can this be any more annoying!?" He shout with his new pitched voice. Batu then notice some presence behind the bushes, and decide to prepare himself, raise his hand and, with a flash of light, his black-iron katana appeared in his right arm. **(If you are wondering why Batu didn´t use his twinblade, it´s because it´s too heavy.)** But what he see wasn´t an undead, or any kind of enemy. In fact it was just a person, with a mug of coffee in his hand. *Seriously? In the middle of a forest?* Batu think while watching the scene.

After the man take a sip of his mug, he finally decide to talk. "That´s some impressive abilities you got there, young man" he said. And there we go again with the "Young man" once again. "My name is Ozpin, but people around here call me Professor Ozpin." The no-longer unknown man told. "… Batu" Batu answer. Don´t trust people don´t give you the right to be rude. "Batu, hm? Never heard that name before. Where did you come from?" Ozpin ask to Batu. *Where? We all come from Drangleic, right?* Batu think to himself, but decide to answer "Drangleic" Batu answer to Ozpin. After this, Ozpin stay quiet, thinking on the answer the boy just give to him, moment that Batu decide to use to study the new place where he find. It seems like a forest, but that wasn´t the thing that surprise Batu the most. It was the fact that it was early in the morning… what the… THE SUN RISE! The others Heirs of the Sun would be delightful. "Something wrong, Batu?" Ozpin ask a now surprised Batu. Batu turn to see Ozpin and, after calming himself, decide to ask: "Where I am?" Ozpin raise an eyebrow and said: "You don´t know? We are in the continent of Vytal, in the kingdom of Vale."

Well, that answer some of his question, but the fact to be a complete new world/universe/dimension didn´t comforted him. Neither the fact that this Ozpin fellow was invading his personal space, taking a closer look to the strange teen he find in the forest. This make Batu take a quick step back while pointing his katana to Ozpin with a fierce/cute look on his face. "You have… red eyes" Ozpin say while take another sip of coffee. Batu was getting tired of him, and decide that was a waste of time staying with him. "Do you know where are you going?" Ozpin ask to him. Batu turn to look Ozpin with a very angry expression. "I can assume that you not" Ozpin said with a deadpan face. Batu was outraged, but swallow his honor and nodded. He can only think in backstab that coffee lover. Ozpin only smiled, obviously enjoying the situation. "You know, actually I´m the headmaster of Beacon Academy, where Hunter and Huntress train to defeat the darkness-" Batu rise an eyebrown "-and I think that we could use someone with your… abilities."

Batu feel an interesting mix of emotions: he was enraged by the attitude of Ozpin, but he was right, Undeads need some kind of objective so they don´t go hollow and he don´t know when he would return to his world… or if I was actually going to return. Batu made his katana disappear in another flash of light, take two steps forward and look to Ozpin directly into his brown eyes. "… What are the conditions?" Batu ask with resignation on his voice. "You will enter in the academy, turn yourself into a Hunter, help me in whatever I need-" Ozpin take another sip from his mug "-and I will gladly help you with whatever you need." Batu listen to Ozpin, and after thinking about it, said "Which is the minimum age?" Ozpin wasn´t expecting that question "Seventeen" Ozpin was about to say something when Batu speak "I hate been treated specially, I will do like every student and take the entry exam in two years." Ozpin DIDN´T expect that resolution, but he smile while saying " I guess that´s a yes?" Batu only extend his right arm to Ozpin silently, which Ozpin turn into a handshake.

"Now that we are in the subject, I have something to ask you, Batu" Ozpin say suddenly, getting full attention of his new partner. "Do you have a surname?" "No" Batu said almost at the moment. "Well, you need one if you plan to stay in here." Batu look at the floor while scratching his head. "But I have an solution to this little inconvenient." This send a cold chill right down Batu´s back. "And I always wonder how was been a big brother, anyway." Ozpin state with smile on his face.

* * *

**Well, I guess this is it for the moment.**

**If you have any suggestion, I will read it and take into consideration.**

**Forgive me for my bad grammar, this isn´t my native language.**


	2. The Vomit, Red hood and the Darkness

**He guys, I hope that you were expecting the second part of the story.****I will use this section to inform you about any change in the story.  
I don´t own RWBY or Dark souls. I only own my OC Batu. I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter.  
**

* * *

Batu Ozpin… He just can´t get used to his new name… and he don´t want neither. He spend his 2 years in Remnant mostly learning about Hunters and Huntress. Basically, they are warriors who must go first to schools like Signal Academy, were they learned the basics about combat and how to craft their own weapons, and later they attend Beacon academy, where they train how to fight Grimms, which are monsters who attack people and are almost everywhere in Remnant.

Then we got Dust, which is a strange mineral that humans use for… well… everything. Want some electricity? Electric Dust. You are cold? Fire Dust. When, not like he can complain, he use titanite for his weapons and armors.

STRANGE MINERALS FOR THE WIN!

Batu decide to craft a weapon for himself, and end up highly satisfied with his creation, but he might overdo a little. He create, as he like to call, a Twin blade/dual sword/giant scythe/dual scythe **(think about Death´s weapon from Darksiders II)** which named the Ghost Falcon. He would still use his other weapons if the situation require it, but Ozpin warned him that people don´t summon their weapons like him, so he decide to use Ghost Falcon like his main weapon.

After 2 years of training and learning, Batu was ready to keep his part of the deal and attend Beacon Academy where his "big brother" works. Batu decide to wear his Black Set, which was the armor his master, Straid the sorcerer, give him when he decide to learn sorcery with him. After checking all of his things, he decide to go to the a meeting point in the docks.

Batu find there Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher in Beacon which was, in fact, one of the persons who take care of him when he was fifth teen. When she first meet Batu, he think she was rather cold and distant, but after some time, she start acting more like a big sister to Batu. **(Book definition of a Tsundere.)** "Are you sure you have everything with you?" Glynda ask Batu. "Don´t worry, I check everything before leave. Twice." Batu answer with a deadpan face. "Did you get your pills for the motion sickness?" She ask again, making Batu blush from the embarrassment. "I don´t need them, I no longer have motion sickness!" Batu said, remembering the first time he ride an airship. "Just take them with you!" Glynda shout strictly to Batu, who give up and put the damn pills in one of his bags.

After this, Glynda grab both Batu´s shoulders and say dead serious "Batu, you have to promise my one thing: You will no use pyromancy or your sorcery in the airship. I don´t want you to cause another accident." Batu then raise an eyebrow "That means I can use miracles or hexes?" Glynda didn´t say anything "Ok, ok, I promise, nothing that can blow up the airship, better?" Batu answer while rising his hands. This seems to relax Glynda a little. "Ozpin will be waiting for you after the speech to the newcomers." Glynda tell as Batu grab his last bag while nodding to her. "If you need anything just speak with him" She say while helping him with one of his bag. "Glynda, I will see you in Beacon, don´t worry so much." He say as he enter in the airship with his adopted Big Sis in the airship.

"You won´t be able to act so casually with me once we land in Beacon, remember that." Glynda stated. "Yes, mom." Batu say with an hint of mock on his voice.

Once in the airship, Batu say goodbye to Glynda and go to the part of the airship were all newbies were. Once there, he just sit were he could, put on his headphones and decide to listen some music. He decide to listen Haunted from Disturbed, which was one of his favorite groups. He remember what Ozpin told him just a day ago: "Batu, you don´t know if you will return to your world, so, why don't you tried to relax yourself, and enjoy this second opportunity you get?". Maybe he was right. After some time, the ship depart and Batu just keep listening to his music, when suddenly,

"BRRLEEEEEEUUGH"

Batu look to his right and then see some blonde boy with a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he also wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves and blue pants. He was throwing up in the trash can right next to Batu. "S-sorry." The blonde boy say.

Batu look at him, put down his headphones and ask: "Motion sickness?" The blonde stare at Batu for a moment an say "Yes". Batu then grab his pills and give them to him. "Grab this, they help me when I was younger." "Thank you!" the boy say as grab the pills and swallow one of them. "The name is Jaune Arc, by the way." The blonde say after sitting to the right of Batu. "My name is Batu. JUST Batu" he stated while give Jaune a handshake. "So, are you going to attend to Beacon?" Jaune ask Batu, while he just nodded. "It´s nice to know that there are people who know about you problems and help you." Jaune say while give Batu a manga hero look. He just start to laugh while Jaune look confused. **(Best bromance ever** **since Simon and Kamina)**

After the airship landed, the duo separate because Jaune seems to have lost his weapon… again. They would meet later before the speech, or so Jaune say. Batu decide to walk around to investigate the academy. One of his old habit, he has to learn every single spot from every single place he go or he would never be relaxed. When he was checking the front gate, he cross ways with two girls, one almost completely white and another with a red hood. They seems like they are arguing.

The white one seems to be in his seventeen, and men, everything in that girl was white, even his pan- *Whoa, Batu, chill yourself.* The red one was a fifth teen, but have also black clothes. It seems like the white is arguing with the red because the she throw to the ground white´s luggage. His abilities as a detective were rather impressive and he know it. **(SARCASM). **Then white-chan start to shake some red dust in front of red´s nose. *This is going to be good* Batu think to himself. An then, it happen: Red-chan sneeze some kind of fire breath **(She is the Duvakin!) **and hit White-chan with it.

"I´m sorry!" Red said while bowing.

"I knew this would happen!" White shout very angry.

Batu start to laugh out loud from the impression "Holy Sun, I haven´t laugh so many in just one day!" Batu stated, thing that made the two girls notice his presence. "What´s so funny!?" White shout angrily at Batu. "You, obviously." Batu say as he start to walk towards the two young ladies. "You!..." She said as looking at Batu with a cute/angry face. "Ok, ok, that was disrespectful, I sorry, really" Batu said as rise his two hands. "But she said she was sorry, you should let it go" Batu then grab one of the Dust container and give it to girl in white. "Don´t you think?" She just grab the container and point her finger right in Batu´s chest.

"You should mind your own business!" White shout at Batu. "Do you know who I am?" *She´s mad* Batu think to himself. The little red hood could just watch how this unknown men tried to reason with the angry girl. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company; one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world..." a black girl said out of nowhere. "Finally, some recognition." Weiss say. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

*Burn!* Batu think to himself. "What? How dare!... The nerve of... Ugh!" Weiss state as she go away. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." Red say to Black, but she wasn´t there anymore. "*sigh* Welcome to Beacon..." Red said as she sit down obviously sad.

Batu wach this silently, then he start to walk towards the red girl. *Batu… what are you doing? Batu… stahp!* He think to himself as he offer his hand to the red girl. "Are you ok?" Batu say as he send himself to the Abyss. "Thank you, but because of that she´s angry with you too." Red said with the most cute voice you can imagine. Oh, the Moe. "It´s too early to be talking about hating, don´t you think? Batu say as he lift the young lady. She let out a little chuckle. "Maybe you are right, I´m Ruby Rose , by the way." She said to her companion. Batu made a little bow and said: "My pleasure, I´m Batu."

**Sometime later: **

"Like I said early, she doesn't know you, it´s impossible that she hates you, just give her some time." Batu said AGAIN to Ruby after they have talk about Weiss, once again. "Yeah, maybe your right." Ruby said, obviously sad about the matter. "My mom always says, strangers are just friends you haven't met yet." Jaune said. Jaune join the group after the presentation. After he heard the story from Batu, he help him trying to cheer up Ruby. "You think?" Ruby seems decide to be sad. Batu and Jaune let out a big sigh. Batu decide that the only way to cheer her up would be changing the subject of the conversation.

"So Ruby, you must be from Signal Academy, aren´t you? Does that mean you craft your own weapon?" This seems to enthuse Ruby, witch proceed to show her weapon: a giant-red scythe. "Woah, it´s that a scythe?" **(No shit, Sherlock!).** Jaune ask very surprised with the scene, Batu just stare at the weapon thinking how strong must be Ruby to use such a heavy looking weapon. "Yes, I call it Crescent Rose. It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Ruby say. "What?" Jaune ask one more time. "She can use it like a gun, too." Batu explain to Jaune. "That´s it!" Ruby seems delight with the fact that someone understand and show interest in her weapon. Jaune look at Batu and give him a thumb up. Success.

"And what you got, guys." Jaune seems a little down when show his weapon, a simple sword with his sheath. The seems to turn into a medium size shield. Interesting. "It´s a hand-me-down, from my great-great-grandfather." Ruby nodded as Batu take a closer look. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby finally says. "Yeah, the classics." Jaune say has he look at his weapon. "Eh, believe me, where I come from, people would backstab you to get something like this." **(You think I would forget, didn´t you?)** Batu said as look at Jaune, who was confuse but thankfully for Batu´s words.

"I guess I go next?" Batu as he look at his two friends under his hood. They both nod with enthusiast on their faces. Batu then draw his Ghost Falcon in the dual-blade form. "This are mine." Batu said while offering them to both Jaune and Ruby. The first thing that call their attention was the form of the swords, which were curve, sharp-edged in both of the sides, and with the back sides jagged. The second thing was that they were pretty light, almost weigh nothing. "So cool!" Ruby said as she look closely at the weapon on his hands.

"They have various forms." Batu said while crossed his hands. "Tried to join the handles." He say. Ruby and Jaune nod and join the handles. After a *Click* the two swords turn into a twin blade, Batu trademark form. "OMYGOSH, THAT´S SO AWESOME!" Ruby say while hopping from the excitement. "You said "forms", how many does it have?" Jaune ask. "Five." Batu said while showing his right hand with all his fingers raised. "T-That´s a lot." Jaune said while tried to imagine what could be the other three forms. "I would show it to you, but we should get going." Batu said as pointing at his watch. "Anyway , any of you know where is the speech is?" Ruby said after calming herself. "I know where it is, just follow me." Batu said as point forward and start to head to the reunion point.

* * *

**Well, that end the chapter, so what do you think? Sorry for my gramar, I will improve with the time. Here I want to ask you something. What team should Batu enter?**

**A) Team RWBY**

**B) Team JNPR**

**C) No team, he will help both.**

**I will thank any idea. See you in next chapter.**


	3. The Blonde, Snow Angel and Darkness

**Hello people, sorry but I have some problems with this one, nothing to be worry about. Anyway, I want to ask you guys something. Do you thing I should make larger chapthers? Leave my your opinion on the reviews.**

**Don´t own RWBY or Dark Souls, only OC.**

* * *

Our three favorites comrades finally reach the reunion where all the newbies are waiting for the speech from the headmaster. The first one to arrive was Ruby, mostly because she used her semblance **(HAAAAAACKKKKKKKS!).** The second was Batu, and lastly Jaune. "*Buff* Next time, remember me *Buff* to bet for you." Batu say has he tried to recover his breath. This made Ruby let out a small/cute chuckle. "Eh, Ruby, over here!" Say a blonde girl who seems to now RWBY. "Yang! Guys, I see you later, ok?" Ruby said as start to run towards this Yang girl. "Ok, ah… She left" Jaune say finally. Batu then tap Jaune shoulder. "We should find our self a spot." Batu say. Jaune was thankfully that Batu stay with him, so he wasn´t alone. "Yeah, but, where are we going to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune tell to Batu, who just shrugged his shoulders. "I don´t know, Jaune. But, has my master would say "Weak creature! Rise your head and stop being so damn weak!" Batu said remembering his days in Drangleic with Straid, his master in sorcery. Jaune just rise and eyebrow and say: "Your master seems like… an interesting person." Jaune say, trying to be politely . "He was crazy, but I learn a lot from him." Batu state with a smile on his face, almost completely cover for his hood and mask. "Come on, Jaune, I don´t want to let you behind." Batu say as he start to walk to a nearby column. "Eh, w-wait for me!" Jaune say as he start to run towards Batu.

**With Ruby and Yang:**

After Ruby finally reach Yang side, Yang said: "Well, look at this, my little sis first day and she just leave two guys without breath." (Oh, I know I´m going to enjoy writing Yang´s lines.) This made Ruby blush a little. "Well, they were nice enough to help me, since you ditch me, and then I exploted." Ruby tell to Yang, with obvious reproach on her voice. "Isn´t too soon to give up?" Yang say with a wide smile while looking at Batu and Jaune. "No, I´m serious, I literally explode in front of the entry." Ruby said while crossing her arms. "Are you being sarcastic?" Yang ask once again to Ruby. "No I´m serious, there was this girl with the white clothes, then she start shouting at me, and the I sneeze, and it was some fire, and I think some lightning.." Ruby started to explain to surprised Yang ".. and then Batu appear trying to help, but she yell at him, and I just and her to stop yelling!" Ruby end the explanation. "YOU!" A wild Weiss appeared. "Oh, It´s happening again!" Ruby say, jumping to Yang´s arms. "Oh my God, you really explode" Yang said.

**With Batu and Jaune:**

"I think they need help, Batu" Jaune say as he look at Ruby and Yang. Batu the let out a loud sigh, look above his head, and ask the Father Sun why he do this to him. (If you haven´t notice yet, yes, Batu is a Heir of the Sun). "Save me the spot, I going to give them a hand." Batu said as he start to walk toward the girls. Jaune only wish good luck to him.

"You little irresponsible child!" Weiss bark. "Eh, she said she was sorry!" Yang said, defending Ruby´s honor.

(DIIIIING, DIIIIIING)

The sound of a boxing bell interrupted they fight. "Ok, fighters, back to your corner." Batu appeared in the middle of Weiss and Yang, trying to separate this two. Yang seems surprise from his entrance, Weiss was just mad. "YOU AGAIN!" Weiss shout right in Batu´s ear. *Auch* Batu think to himself. "Look, I don´t mind be the referee in your fight, (in fact, the idea is pretty tempting.) but this isn´t the place or the time. So why can´t you just forget what happened and tried to be friends?" Batu state, trying to help Yang and Ruby. "Yeah, sure, and we could paint each other nails and talk about boys like you, no?" Weiss say with a lot of sarcasm in her voice. "Really?" Ruby ask. "No." Weiss respond. "Do you two really want to be friends with me?" Weiss ask, for the surprise of everyone. "Yes!" Ruby answer almost immediately. *Heck no, if I could I would backstab you and send you to the Abyss where you come from, you little white demon, but I want to help Ruby, so fuck it, yes!* Batu think before answer to Weiss: "Yes." "Then read this and don´t you ever talk to me again." Weiss stated while give Batu and Ruby some kind of pamphlet. It was called "Dust for Dummies". **(Very sneaky Monty, very sneaky.)** "Specially you." Weiss said with angry voice, pointing right at Batu chest, then proceed to leave. "Now I´m sure, she hate me." Batu said as put the pamphlet in his bag. "Isn´t a little early to be talking about hating?" Ruby said with a cheeky smile in her face. Batu look at Ruby and start to laugh. "I deserve that."

**Sometime later:**

Ok, can someone please explain to me what was Ozpin thinking when he put ALL the newbies, boys and girls, to sleep together in the same room? For the Sun sake, the author don´t want to end censured because of him, damn it! And when Batu go ask him what he was doing, he just said "Don´t worry, if anything happen, just be carefully and use protection." I think Glynda was far more shock than Batu. The worst thing comes when he give Batu a full box of 24 condoms and said: "Have fun, but take responsibility of your acts." *I´m. Going. To. Backstab. YOU!* was the only thing Batu could think after Ozpin answer. But he was now in a risky situation. What would happened if someone get him with the box? I was already in bad terms with Weiss, and he wasn´t sure how Ruby, Jaune and Yang would react. This is even worse than Glynda´s motion sickness pills. FAR more worse. He check his bag again, almost praying that the box wasn´t there anymore. And… it was there. Great.

He was almost tempted to trough the damn box to the trash can, but if someone watch him, he would be in a hurry. The only option was to hide them from now, he would burn them with pyromancy later. He head to the lockers in the bathroom, take some comfy clothes that Glynda give him, put his bag with the "package" in the locker and head to the showers. He undress himself, enter in the shower and let the water fall over his head and shoulders. Ah, he need that, he can fell the stress and fatigue leave his body almost immediately. He then start his ritual: count his scars. He can remember very well how he get every scar he got, like the one in his left forearm, he get that one almost at the beginning of his journey in Drangleic: one hollow with knife attack him and he forgot to refill his Estus Flask, so the wound turn into a scar when he get back to Majula. The one on his back was the bigger he got: the first time he fight the Pursuer, he stab him in the back and then curse him. Batu would enjoy cutting that son of a Mytha´s head later. But the one he remember the most was the one on his left eye, which was very similar to Weiss, only bigger, but he tried not to think about that. He get it when he saw one of his dearest friend in his world for the last time, Lucathiel. She was about to become hollow and ask him one last favor: To kill her and her brother. Batu didn´t want to do it. Dammit, he like her, but… he have no choice. He didn´t get the scar from the fight, he cut his own face after promise Lucathiel that he would never forget her. This make Batu think: did he really deserve this second opportunity? If he could, he would change itself with her, as long as she get the life she always deserved. But life wasn´t like that. He decide to live the life Lucathiel couldn´t enjoy, not only for her, but every single companion he got in Drangleic.

After he finish, he start to wipe himself and dress with the clothes he would use as sleeping clothes, one white long sleeve shirt and some old sport trousers. They were comfy and warm enough for the night. When he was heading to his locker, find Jaune in a full body pajamas and two adorable bunny slippers. But even Batu know that he wouldn´t get any girl (he wouldn´t want to know anything from a girl who can find that attractive) but decide to be polit- Damn, he remember the box of condoms in his locker. *You fail me again, brain* Think to himself. "Hey, Jaune how are you doing?" Batu say rise his arm to Jaune, who look at Batu confused. "Can you believe that Ozpin put us all in the same place, that son of a Mytha".

Batu said as he grab his bag and walk to the beds. "Sorry to ask, but do I know you?" Jaune ask Batu, who only look at Jaune with an eyebrow rise. "Come on, Jaune. It´s me, Batu ." Batu say. Then Jaune´s eyes open suddenly, they almost seems like they were about to jump from Jaune´s face. "Batu?! I-I´m sorry, but I didn't recognize you without you hood and mask!" Jaune say as have a closer look to Batu. *Well, he got a point there. Maybe I should stop to wear the mask and the hood in front of everyone* Batu think to himself. But, on the other hand, he want to see Ruby reaction as well. He was a bad person, he know it, but it was too much funny to just let it go. "Eh, are you going with the others?" Jaune say, bringing Batu back to reality. He look at the clock. (9:30) "Yeah, I better get going. " Batu say. He didn´t want to sleep right now, but he didn't want to find Glynda later in the night neither, even more after Ozpin´s "explanation".

**After some time: **

Batu and Jaune arrive were all the students were supposed to sleep that night. It was all full of sleeping bags. Batu see how a bunch of dudes half naked, trying to showing off in front of the girls. If Batu was alone he would sleep without his shirt, but he didn´t want to give a show to his female companions. Wait, did Glynda know about this? "Eh, Ruby, how you doing?" Jaune said to Ruby and, unintentionally, to her sister Yang. They were already in their sleeping clothes, Ruby with a black tank top with and heart-shaped Beowolf (or something like that.) and a white long pants with pink rose decorations. Nine points in the scale of Moe. Yang were an orange tank top with her flame emblem on the front and brown boy shorts. *Save for later use* Batu think with evil intentions. "Hey Jaune" Ruby start to look around "were is Batu? He could get in problems if Glinda find him out of the room." Ruby say. Jaune was holding himself, trying not to laugh. Batu was smiling, all according to the plan. "Oh, don´t worry, he will be fine." Batu say to the girls. "You know Batu?" She ask the unknown young man in front of him. "Yeah, almost like we are the same person." Batu say as he rise his eyebrows, looking for Ruby reaction. "… Are you a friend of him?" Ruby ask timidly. Jaune then start to laugh. "What so funny?" Ruby ask a little bother for Jaune reaction. Then Jaune look at Ruby and said: "Ruby, he IS Batu." Jaune tell to her. "…What!?" Ruby shout.

**Sometime later: **

"How rude, Ruby. I help you twice and you didn´t even recognize my" Batu said obviously mocking of Ruby reaction. "I´m so sorry! I didn´t recognize you without the hood and the mask!" Ruby said while bowing. Batu didn´t mind at all, but he enjoy SO much teasing little Ruby. I know, he is evil. In the group only stay Ruby, Yang and Batu. Jaune say he was tired and decide to go to sleep. The other three decide to stay and talk a little. "I know, I was just playing with you." Batu said while patting Ruby´s shoulder. She tried to look mad, but she was just too adorable for that. Yang just watch as she study her sister friend. *He was that hot? How couldn´t I notice early?* She think, as she stare at him like a predator stalking her prey. "How was your first day, anyway? Batu ask at the sisters. Yang say that she spend the day with some friends and then head to the auditorium were Ozpin give the speech. Batu explain to Yang what happen with Weiss at the entry.

"Hey, Ruby , what are you doing?" Yang ask to Ruby. "Just writing, to the gang back in Signal, I promise to write telling them how was in here." She say. "That so cute!" Yang said as she get a cushion in the face. "Well, apart from them, I can´t say I have a great progress on the "Get friends" thing". She said. Ruby, you are cute, but you get depressed too easily. "That´s not true you made two friends." She say looking at Batu, who only nod. "And I made negative friend. Back to one." She continue. "There´s no such thing as negative friends. You just made two friends and one enemy!" Yand answer. Smooth as fuck, Yang. "Look, I don´t think this is the time to be talking about this, so what if we talk about another thing?" Batu say trying to change the subject. Ruby seems to agree. "Now that you mentioned, I have something I want to talk with you." Yang say as he get up and walk towards Batu. "What is it?" Batu say calmly. Yang take a look at Batu. She want to check something that have been bother her for a while. "Tsk-tsk, long sleeve? What are you trying to hide from me?" She said at Batu. *Oh, so you want to play? I can do that to.* Batu think with a grin on his face. "Nothing really." He said with a deadpan expression. "I used to sleep shirtless to, but I promise mi sister to use a shirt to sleep when I enter Beacon." He answer to a now curious Yang. "Oh, sooo, you wouldn´t mind if I do THIS!" She said as she lift Batu shirt. What she saw seems to be of her taste. A pretty defined body. **(DUH´, Fighting for your life it´s what it have.)** *Mama like what she is seeing.* She think while lick her upper lip. Ruby seems to be too embarrassed to even look. Then, Batu grab Yang hand, hit her in the forehead with the middle finger and say. "Yang, aren´t you bold? At least invite me to dinner first." He said with a playful voice as he wink his left eye to Yang. She couldn´t help but fell a little blush rising on her checks while putting her hands in her forehead.. She as lost this battle against Batu, but he better be prepared for the war. *Bring it.* Batu think with a smile on his face. It´s seems like the both could temporally could read each other mind, because Yang grind at Batu. "Sorry, we are trying to sleep here!" Say a voice that Batu recognize, make I´m let a sigh. "YOU AGAIN!" Weiss said looking at Ruby. "Eh, seriously stop it already." Yang said as she tried to stop Weiss. She was wearing a rather daring faded-bluish sleeping gown with sleeves and with trimmings. She give her back at Batu while still barking at Yang. *Seems like she can´t recognize me either * Batu think. Well, she was going to regret that.

As she start to get herself more and more into the verbal fight, Batu start to lower his head, until he could see for himself if she really wear nothing more than white in her clothes. And he was right, white like the snow itself. He get up again and, after nodding to himself, he think to himself *SAVE FOR LATER USE*. After sometime, Weiss get tired of arguing and decide to go back to sleep. Batu was satisfied with his mission and decide not to said nothing. Ruby seems down once again. Yang walk towards Batu and ask him, almost whispering: "So, how they were?". Batu look at her, with a fake surprised face and said: "I have no idea of what are you talking about." Yang grind at his answer. "Come on, share your information." She insist. Batu look at her and, rising his arm like one poet, he start: "White like a camp full of frozen tears of little angels, white like the color of a sky full of graceful clouds, oh Weiss, my muse made of snow, give this unworthy peasant the greatest present of all, and bless my with your smile and the promise of you unconditional love." This made Yang explode in a great laugh, falling to the ground and holding her stomach. "Don´t laugh, dammit! It take me a while to made it." Batu said as he proceed to laugh, too. What he didn´t know is that maybe what he just do could have open his route with Weiss, which was listen from a distance, except from the part where Batu laugh and admit it was all a poem for her panties. **(There aren´t accidents, just happy coincidences.)** But, who was that man who composed her that poem? And why was with the cause of all her headaches? She would think about that as she head to her sleeping bag with a rising blush on her checks. **(Still, a better love history than twilight.)** Batu decide it was tired and, after say goodbye to Ruby and Yang, head to his sleeping bag. But then kick Jaune sleeping bag and said: "Stop watching porn, I can hear you from here." Jaune pull his head out and said "I-I´m just watching a film before sleep, it´s not porn!" Batu just rise a hand and wave it to Jaune. He see that Yang and Ruby was heading towards some girl, maybe trying to convince her to be friends with Ruby. He wish then good luck as his consciousness start to fade away.

* * *

**Well, leave your opinion, any suggestion will be welcome.**


	4. New companions, Nightmares and Darkness

**Hello everyone, it´s me again, Batu! Ok, THIS chapter cost me A LOTto write, I run out of ideas in the end. I tried to make this chapter larger and I paid for that. Another reason why I didn´t finish this chapter earlier is because I´m working in two new Crossovers. The first one is a "... x RWBY" and the second one is a surprise. Don´t worry, I promise it won´t affect this crossover at all. Again, sorry for the delay and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don´t own RWBY or Dark Souls, only OC Batu.  
**

* * *

**Morning of the next day:**

Batu almost have an heart attack when he wake up in the morning. This girl call Nora was looking for something in his bag, with an idiotic look on her face. He ask what she was doing and she said that she was looking for candies. He give her some candies and tell her to ask him next time. She seems glad with the deal and start to bother another student. *Fuck it, I´m going to end this!* he think as he grab his bag and head to the backyard of the academy. He pull out the box of condoms that Ozpin give him last time, decide to burn that damn thing with pyromancy. But destiny sometimes is a bitch, and wasn´t going to let Batu go so easily. He heard someone and decide to hide. It was that Nora girl, bothering someone else. "Damn, you are safe for the moment." Batu said to the box. If that girl as woke up someone else it would be dangerous to do that right now. He put that box once again in the bag and head to the lockers.

**After some time:**

"Well, are you done Jaune?" Batu ask at his companion, wich he find in his way to the breakfast. "Almost, let me put my armor." He answer. Batu was again in his Black set, mask and hood included, and was waiting to his friend. He then see Weiss with some unknown girl. Batu decide to say hello. "-But I would be glad to be in team with you." The girl said to Weiss, which put some kind of evil/creepy face. "Oh, are you talking about the teams?" Batu ask to the unknown girl. "Yes, actually.." She was about to said when: "YOU AGAIN!" Weiss shout at Batu, once again. "Are you trying to sabotage me again!?" ask Weiss to Batu. "Actually, I just hear something interesting about the exam." Batu said to the unknown girl, ignoring Weiss. The news coming from Batu´s mouth seems to shock both girls. "My names is Batu, by the way." He said to unknown girl. "Mine is Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos." She said to Batu. "Don´t you dare to ignore me!" Weiss said at Batu, but he ignored her again. "Well Pyrrha, it seems like we won´t choose our teammate directly." He state at her. "Really?" She ask at Batu. "DON´T IGNORE ME!" Weiss scream at Batu with all her be. Batu look at her calmly and add: "But Weiss, you said yesterday that I shall never talk to you again." Batu said to Weiss, who was now red from the anger and the embarrassment. "Just tell what you know and leave!" She shout at him. "Ok!" Batu said with a smile on his face. He was enjoying every single moment. "Ok, back to the teams" Batu said as he rest his shoulder on a nearby looker "it seems like here the teams are formed following some kind of rule Ozpin decide every year, and this time the theme is chess" He finally said. Both girls hear at him. "What does that mean?" Pyrrha ask to Batu. "If I know Ozpin, and I know him, the most probably thing would be to choose the team of four depending of the some kind of relics inspired in chess, you know, horse, rook, etc… But that´s not all." Batu said. "It´s seems like he also will put this year a secret extra theme." This seems to shock the girls. "You know what it is?" Weiss ask to him. He look at her with a grin on his mouth "Yes I know, Weiss." He said at her, making her look angry again. "It´s hide-and-seek." He finally said. "That means that the first persons you see will also be part of the team." He explain. "So, that means that you would be on the same team that the first person you see AND the pair who choose the same relic as you?" Pyrrha ask at Batu. "That´s it!" Batu nod at Pyrrha. "How do you even know that?" Weiss ask at Batu. "Oh, I got my confidant." He say. The reality it was that Ozpin want Batu to get some money, so he give him the information. Glynda was very angry at Ozpin behavior. "Damn, I need to change all my plans because of this." Weiss said as she bite her nails and go somewhere while thinking. "Thank you, Batu." Pyrrha said as she prepared to go, but Batu stop her. "Actually, I need you to do me a favor." He said. "What is it?" She ask Batu. "You see the blond guy right there?" He point at Jaune. Pyrrha just nod. "Well, he is actually a real nice guy, but he is still a novice in terms of fighting skill" Batu said. "that´s way I need you to ask you a little favor. If you end in the same team as him, would you watch over him?" Batu ask Pyrrha. "Aren´t you going to be in his same as him." Pyrrha ask. "I will tried, but I would be much more comfortable knowing that at least you and my would take care of him" Pyrrha laugh and said. "You really are a good friend." "Well, heck yeah. And he better appreciate that." Batu answer with an annoyed face. "Well, want to meet him?" Batu say at Pyrrha, who only nod.

**In the examination point:**

"I can´t believe that we meet the girl who appeared in the front of my favorite cereal brand." Jaune said with a grin on his face. Batu seems happy to known that those two could get around well. "You could ask her earlier for an autograph if you end in her team, you know." Jaune look at Batu. "That would be awesome!" He said enthusiastic. The duo arrive at the area, were they see Ruby and Yang discussing something, when Ruby said: "I don´t need friends to grow up, I drink milk!" she estate as she cross her arms. "Oh, so you don´t want to socialize with me, that make me sad." Batu said with sad tone. Ruby didn´t expect Batu to hear what she just said, so she turn around and said "N-no, I mean, I want to socialize with you." She said, realizing how weird that sound. A blush rise to her checks as she tried to explain what she just said. "W-w-what I´m trying to said is that it would be nice if we become friends, and…" Batu start to laugh right at Ruby´s face and said: "Just playing with you." He proceed to pat Ruby´s head. She start pouting and look rather embarrassed. Mission accomplish. Yang and Jaune could help but laugh. Then Yang tried to look serious at Batu and said "Eh, prince charming, little girl´s heart aren´t something you should play with." Batu look at Yang with a deadpan expression. "Oh, you are just jealous that I´m not playing with you," He said as he crossed his arms "aren´t you?" Yang just grind. They weren´t many people who can actually resist Yang´s "games", even less people who can play at her same level. She have find a worthy rival.

After they speech of Ozpin, everyone confirm what Batu just said to them: First you would be matched with the first person you find in the forest, and then you and your partner would be matched with the pair who get the same relic as you. Ruby wasn´t alright with this. But Batu have already figure out what was in Ozpin head. It was all put-up. Ozpin has already choice the groups, this was all to see what the newbies can do. But they were uneven, so Batu was waiting to see what Ozpin has prepared to him. "Batu, you will not participate in this exam." Ozpin said. Well, that was impressive. "Why not?" Batu ask at Ozpin. "I decide that you will take a different one tomorrow, when this one has ended." Batu cross his arms and nod. He wave his hand towards his companions and go to Glynda´s side. When he arrive, Glynda explain him what Batu will do in his test. It was basically the same test that the others were taking, but he will go alone. He can use is ability to summon any of his weapons, but he can´t use magic. Also, it seems like he would be monitored. "So, summoning my weapons, what happen with the warning in chapter 2, uhm?" Batu said to himself. "What are you talking about?" Glynda ask. "Nothing, don´t worry about it." Batu answer her.

**After Ruby and the group test: **

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona, Yang Xiao Long. You will be team RWBY, and your leader would be Ruby Rose." Ozpin said at the group. Everyone in the room applauded. Batu was with team JNPR. He give Nora a bag of sweet so she would stay calm. "I don´t know if I should be the team leader." Jaune said to Batu. "Don´t worry so much." Batu answer. "If Ozpyn as put you as the leader, he must have seen something in you." Batu said trying to make Jaune feel better. Jaune smile at Batu and nod. "Batu!" Ruby wave her arm at him. "Hey Ruby." Batu say, rising his arm at her. She give him a high five. "You are the only one without team." Ruby said. Batu didn´t seems too much concern about that. Ruby and the others seems a little worry about Batu. Batu look at them. "Don´t worry, I can take care of myself." Batu said with a smile while pointing his two thumbs at him. "Actually, I was thinking which team will you enter." Ruby said while grabbing her chin. Everyone nod. Nobody doubt about Batu´s skills. "Actually, that is a valid point." Yang said. "Maybe I end up with Cardin and his friends." Batu said with a devilish smile on his face. Cardin get shivers on his back. "But, seriously, I don´t really mind. As long I can get along with the group and I don´t have to be the leader." Batu said while crossing his arms. "Why? I think you will be a great leader." Pyrrha said, while everyone in the group nod. Batu look at Pyrrha for a moment, his face get sadder for a moment and he scratch his scar on his left eye. "Being a leader is a lot of work, and I'm too lazy for that." He said as he let out a sigh. Everyone in the group notice the estrange reaction from Batu, except Nora, she was busy eating candy. "I just remember, but Glynda didn´t tell me where I was supposed to sleep. I´m going to ask her. See you all around." Batu said as he run towards Ozpin office. "What´s wrong with him?" Weiss said while shaking her head. Ruby seems concern about this.

Once Batu reach Ozpin´s office, he heard Glynda´s voice. "You can´t be seriously!" She shout at him. Batu enter at the office. "Hey Glynda. I just remember, but you didn´t tell me where I was supposed to sleep." Batu said. Glynda look at him and let out a sigh. Batu look at Ozpin, who has a devilish smile. Batu just realize something. "You got to be shitting me!" Batu shout at Ozpin.

**Later that day:**

"You can´t be seriously!" Batu said at Ozpin, while they were heading to someplace. "It as be decide already." Ozpin said. He was smiling at Batu´s reactions. "If this is for hiding the coffee this morning, I said I was sorry." Batu said trying to avoid Ozpin plan. "Sorry, everything was decide already." He lied. He was punishing Batu for his heresy against the god of coffee. "And your definition of setting up everything is to put your brother in a room full of girls alone ALL the night?" Batu say with an angry face. "Basically." Ozpin respond. Great.

After some time, they arrive at the team RWBY´s room. "This could be a great moment to stop this joke." Batu said, as Ozpin start knocking on the door. Batu tried to sneak, but Ozpin grab him by the hood. "Oh, no you won´t." He whisper to Batu. Ruby was the one who open. Batu was throw into the room by Ozpin, falling into the floor with his face. "Agh, you asshole." Batu said at Ozpin. "Good night, team RWBY." Ozpin said. "Professor Ozpin, Batu! What are you two doing here?" Ruby said, a little shock. "I was just passing by, checking everything was Ok around here." He said. "And why did this "fellow" arrive with you, mister Ozpin?" Weiss ask, obviously angry with Batu´s presence. "Oh well, he will be you roommate this night." … Well, that could have be worse.

After Batu take a shower and prepare his sleeping bag, it was rather obvious the opinions of his companions. Yang and Ruby were delightful with Batu as a roommate. Blake didn´t know him, so she really didn´t care. And I´m pretty sure that Weiss was trying to shoot lasers right out of her eyes. "So, what do you think your test will be about?" Yang ask at Batu. He was wearing his sleeping clothes, a thing that Yang was enjoying herself. "Glynda told me that it was the same as you just did." Batu answer her. "That´s lame." Ruby said. "Well, sorry." Batu answer her. "What about some handicap?" Yang say. "Handicap?" Ruby ask, worry about whatever her sister have though. "Ruby told me that you use an interesting Twin blade, but that you are more than capable to use other weapons." She said. Seems like Ruby and Yang have being talking about Batu. "What´s your point?" Batu ask. Yang look at him with a devilish smile. "How about WE choose the weapon for your test?" She said, pointing to her teammates. Ruby smile at Yang´s idea. Blake seems middle interest and Weiss was meditating what choice would made Batu fail. "When you fail, you can serve us like a butler until you can do your test again." She said with a mocking tone. This idea seems to interest every single one of the ladies in the room. "Ok, so what will I get when I win?" Batu ask. "Well, I guess we would be serving you." She said, but with an obviously mocking tone. Batu rise his eyebrow. "French maid´s uniform include?" Batu ask. Ruby could feel the blushing in her checks, Blake look genuinely shock and Weiss almost tried to kill Batu. "Why not?" Yang respond. Batu let the group decide the weapons he would use, while he just check up the rings he would wear. He decide to wear the Third Dragon Ring, the Ring of Blades, the Chloranthy Ring and the Royal Soldier´s Ring. He didn´t know what weapons he would wear, so he decide to wear that combination so he could adapt himself to almost anything. When he finish, he let out a yawn and look at the group, who was trying to come up with the most impossible combination possible. Little they know that Drangleic warriors favorite hobby was, in fact, trying the most crazy and funny combination of weapons possible. Oh, easy bets are the bests. "There we go." Ruby said. When Batu tried to grab the paper, Weiss appeared in front of Batu. "You have to use at least once every combination in the paper, or is your lost." She said. Batu look at the paper.

"**THE MOST CRAZY WEAPON COMBINATION, BY TEAM RWBY."**

**RUBY:** Scythe and Halberd.

**WEISS: **Halberd and Rapier.

**BLAKE: **Curve Sword and Whip.

**YANG:** One handed sword.

"… Ehh, That´s it?" Batu ask, rising his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Ruby ask. "I mean that I already tried this combinations before." He said. "… What?" Weiss said, shocked. "Where I come from, after having some drinks, we would start with **"Eh, why don´t you tried this and that killing some foes"** and, like that, I already tried this combinations." Batu said looking at the paper. "And you just get the most standard choices for weapons, except the scythe, that was a very interesting choice. I thought that you would put more great swords, ultra-great swords, fists, crossbows, bows and shields." Batu continue. The girls look at each other. "What is a ultra-great sword?" Ruby ask. Oh, yeah, they don´t exist here. "Imagine a great sword, but as big as a person. Some are even bigger than normal houses." Batu explain. The girls wide their eyes imagine such a weapon. "And Yang, your choice is obviously the easiest." He said. "Well, I didn´t want you to feel so bad for not made none of them." She said. Batu let a sigh and get a pen. He write something on the paper and give it to Weiss.

"**THE MOST CRAZY WEAPON COMBINATION 2, BY TEAM RWBY."**

**RUBY:** Scythe and Great Hammer.

**WEISS: ** Rapier and Great Bow.

**BLAKE: **Curve Sword and Great Hammer.

**YANG:** Ultra-Great Sword and Rapier.

The girls look at the new combinations. "What the hell are this combinations?" Ruby said, almost laughing. "Hey, if you want to get the uniforms so badly, let's go with the easy one." He said. They look at the list. "Did you have ALL this weapons?" Blake ask. Batu nod at her. Ruby and Yang have introduce Blake back at the cliff, and the only thing that he think it was that she look like a lost kitten. "Well, then is decide." Yang said giving the paper to Batu. Batu let another yawn and head to the sleeping bag. "Remember! At least once every single one or you will lose." Weiss said. Batu let his conciseness let go once again.

**In Batu´s dream:**

Batu was surrender by the most thick darkness you can imagine, embracing him with a feeling of warms he find almost nostalgic. He look at his surrender. He could see a bonfire in front of him. He lit the bonfire like he always do back in Drangleic. Then he could see it, or them. All the people he meet back in Drangleic. He could see it in their faces, the hate, the pain. "You were the one supposed to save us, but you run away like the coward you really are." Melentia say. "Ewe, you reek, the smell of the incompetent." Shalquoir said, before she hiss at Batu. "I give you the treasure of my family like a proof of our friendship, and this is how you pay my back?" Benhart ask, with an angry look on his face. "Weak creature, you never were worthy of my time." Straid said before he spit on Batu´s face. "You do not deserve the forgiveness of the gods." Cromwell said, looking at Batu like he was nothing more than trash. Batu was confuse and try to cover his ears. It was useless, he could still hear them. He feel like he was about to cry and fall to the ground with his knees. He look in front of him and see Shanalotte. She have a sad look on her face. "Bearer of the curse, you were supposed to be the one who would lead us, to find the cure. Why did you fail us?" She ask. "N-no, I come here looking for the cure, I swear!" Batu say at her. Then she transform into Lucatiel. Batu was speechless and fall to the ground from the impression. Lucatiel was heading towards him, with her sword in her hand. Batu tried to run away, but the darkness around him didn´t let him move. "P-Please n-NO!" He said rising his hand toward her, trying to shield himself. "You said that you will never forget me, that you will always love my above all the things." She said as she remove her mask. "Is my face so much disgusting?" She ask, without any kind of feeling in her voice. "No, I still love you!" Batu answer. Lucatiel rise her sword and point at Batu´s heart. "Lies." She said as she stab Batu in the chest.

**In the morning:**

Batu get up from his sleeping bag, shocked in sweat and with his eyes wide open. He look at his surrender and see team RWBY still sleeping in their improvised bunks. Batu get up, grab his clothes and run at the showers. He enter in the shower and the water start to clean Batu´s sweat. He start to cry. "It isn´t a lie." He said to no one.

Batu went to the lockers and decide to grab his Ghost Falcon. Instead he find a note. *Sorry, just to get sure that you won´t cheat, te hee~~3. The adorable Ruby and the Sexy Yang.* Batu read the note "After I get my weapon, I will change my code number." Batu said to no one, once again. He read the first note with the combinations and get weapons he will need. He chose to use Great Scythe, the Archdrake Mace, the Espada Ropera, The Alonne Greatbow, the Manikin Sabre, and the Zweihander. Batu put on his hood and mask.

Batu reach to the cliff ready to end the damn test. "So, you arrive." Ozpin said at him. Batu didn´t look at him. Ozpin just take a sip of his mug. "Do I have to remember you the rules?" Ozpin ask. Batu didn´t react. "Are you ok?" Ozpin ask Batu. "Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah, I´m fine." Batu answer. "Well, I can only wish you good luck." Ozpin said. "Thanks." Batu said as she was catapult in the air. Batu use the momentum from the fall and land in a near branch. He jump to another branch and land in the floor. The moment he land, he summon his Manikin Sabre and the Archdrake Mace, as he walk towards the temple.

**With Ruby:**

"Go, Batu!" Ruby cheer him as she watch him in the giant screen in the room.  
"You dolt! If he win, we will lost the bet." Weiss said at her. "Ruby, do you want to wear the maid costume?" Yang ask her with a smirk on her face. "N-No, I just don´t want him to get hurt!" She answer with a blush on her face. "What are you guys talking about?" Jaune ask at team RWBY. Blake was reading some book. "Don't worry Jaune, but don´t get surprise if Batu start to wear a butler uniform after this test." Yang said with a smile on her face. "Will he bring me candy?" Nora ask with a smile on her face. "You have eat enough candy already." Ren answer her, making her pout.  
Pete Port and Glynda were watching the screen. "He seems a little distracted." Peter said. Glynda look at him. Batu only act like that for a reason. His past.

**With Batu:**

Batu find himself surrounded by some Ursas and an Beowolf. They were the same ones that attack Ruby and Weiss yesterday. Batu look at them and stop walking. A Ursa attack Batu. Bad idea.  
**SMACK!**  
Batu land a solid hit with his mace and the Ursa end up doing a backflip and fall in the ground. The Ursa proceed to have spasms.  
**CRACK!  
**Batu crashes the Ursa´s skull with his mace. All the Grimms look at the bloodshed and doubt about attacking Batu. Batu take a quick step forward and start to swing his both weapons. He kill three Ursas in a blink of an eye. Batu make disappear his sabre and make appear his Great Scythe. He swing the great mace at the Beowolf, but he react in time and dodge his attack. It was a trap. Batu sweep the Beowolf leg with the Scythe and cut it out. The Beowolf fall on the ground.  
**SLASHS!  
**Batu swing the scythe upwards and cut the Beowolf head and right arm. Batu throw his scythe and impale an Ursa with it, killing it almost immediately. Batu make disappear his mace and scythe and summon his Espada Ropera and Zweihander.  
Three ursas decide to attack Batu at the same time. Batu dodge the attacks and swing his Zweihander to the right. Two of them die immediately, the other one wasn´t so lucky. Batu stab him in the chest with his rapier one, two,… eight times. Then he land a kick and send him to the ground, where he died. Batu look at the last one, who decide to run away. Batu put the Zweihander in the ground and summon his greatbow.  
He grab his rapier and use it like an arrow, shooting it at the Ursa. He approach at the Ursa and break his skull with the Zweihander. Batu look at the slaughter he has cause. He make all his weapons disappear and start to walk towards the temple.

**With Ruby and the others:**

"That… was… awesome!" Yang shout and give Ruby a high-five. "But he do used all the weapons, so we have lost the bet." Blake said as she close her book. Weiss was almost completely red from the anger and the embarrassment. "H-he still need to get the relic." Weiss say as she cross her arms. "I think he only used his twin-blade, how many weapons does he used?" Jaune ask. "He use a hammer, we can hammer-buddies!" Nora said. Ren look at the screen and he could see Batu´s face. He wasn´t concentrate, it was like something bother him. But if he can give such a display in that state, he wouldn´t want to consider what he would do fully concentrated.

**With Batu again:**

Batu scratch his head as he reach the temple. That dream. Why he have to dream that? He couldn´t think in another thing. Dammit. "Mh? When did I end up here?" Batu said as he look around and find the temple. He walk in an see the relics that Ozpin let there: The pawn, the rook, the queen, the king the knight and the bishop. Batu look at the relics and consider which one he would grab.

"I´m not anyone pawn, at least, not anymore. The rook? I´m won´t charge clueless against the unknown. The queen? They are just objects of power. The king was weak and depend on others. The bishop? I only believe in the Father Sun. Guess I get the knight. Now, black or white?" Batu said. The black one reminds him of the Chariot.  
He don´t like to think about Drangleic so he chose the white one. He look around him and walk towards the cliff.

**With Ruby and the others:**

"He chose our team!" Ruby shout pointing at the relic Batu just chose. Yang and Ruby were delightful with their teammate, Blake also seems happy, after all Batu doesn´t seems like someone who hate Faunus. Weiss seems like is trying to shout lasers out of her eyes, again. Glynda look at team RWBY and studied their reactions. One part of her was comfortable, she know that they would be a good team. But her big sister part didn´t approve the idea of sending his little brother into a group full of girls. Of course, Ozpin was enjoy this situation. At least Batu have complete his test and only need to get back. She as notice that Batu was bother by something and, if Batu was worried, it must be bad.


End file.
